Kiss The Girl
by GirlyGirl9898
Summary: Fifteen year old Phineas is going the end of the year dance at his school, but will his nerves get the best of him when he tries to do something he has been wanting to do for years?


I stood in front of the bathroom mirror and messed around with my bright red hair. I tried blow drying it, gelling it and even straightening it with my sister's straitening iron but it still didn't look right. I walked out of the bathroom and into my bedroom. "What do you think bro?" I asked.

My step brother Ferb sat on his bed, patiently waiting for me. The look on his face told me that my hair still didn't look good. He got up and grabbed a brush off my dresser. He quickly brushed my hair and then pointed me to the mirror.

"Dude! It looks awesome!" I exclaimed.

"The similar the better," Ferb stated.

I walked over the my dresser and pulled out a white button up shirt, black pants, a white jacket and a blue bow tie. "I'm just going to get dressed and then we can go."

Ferb nodded and I walked back into the bathroom and got changed. I threw my striped shirt and shorts into the laundry basket then Ferb and I walked down stairs.

"Well don't you boys look cute!" Mom exclaimed.

"Thanks mom," I replied, I looked over at Ferb. He was straightening his tie.

"Well Candace is waiting in her car, so you boys better hurry up," Dad commented.

"Wait! I just want one picture!" Mom randomly pulled a camera out from me behind her back and took a picture of us, "Have fun!"

Ferb and I walked out to Candace's car and sat down in the back seat. She started driving.

"So what are you going to do tonight?" I asked.

"Jeremy and I are celebrating the end of our first year in college," She replied.

"Fun, what are you going to do?" I asked curiously.

"Adult stuff," she replied. Ferb got a devilish look on his face. "Oh be quiet Ferb," she commented.

Soon enough we were at the high school and Candace was kicking us out of the car, but before she left, she signalled for me to come over to her. So I did.

"So are you going to do it tonight?" Candace asked.

"Well I want to but I'm kinda worried," I replied.

"Don't be worried, she likes you back," Candace smiled and then drove off.

I rushed back and joined Ferb. We opened the gym door and looked at each other. "Our first high school dance," I commented.

Ferb smiled at one of the girls, "I'll see you later, oh and good luck!"

I smiled as I saw him run off. I took a deep breath and walked inside.

That's when I saw her, she was so beautiful you couldn't miss her. She was sitting on the side surrounded by her friends. Strangely she didn't have a bow in her hair instead her black hair was all curly and wavy. She was wearing a knee length bright blue strapless dress, which hugged her curves that I had just recently noticed. She looked over at me and smiled. I shyly waved and then ran away.

My heart was beating faster than it ever had before and I was still trying to catch my breath. I ran out into the hallway, still trying to calm myself down.

"Hey dinner bell," Buford greeted.

I looked up and saw Buford, Baljeet and Irving standing in front of me.

"What's wrong?" Baljeet asked.

"Nothing," I replied defensibly.

"It's Isabella isn't it?" Baljeet asked.

I nodded.

"What? The all mighty Phineas Flynn is scared to talk to a girl?" Buford laughed.

"Shut up, I'm not scared to talk to her, I'm just nervous."

"Well she is one smoking hot girl," Buford stated.

"Don't talk about her like that," I stated forcefully.

"What can't stand the thought of other guys wanting Isabella?" Buford laughed.

I shoved him and then walked back toward the door.

"You can do it Phineas!" Irving cheered.

"Yeah! Go Phineas!" Baljeet added.

I smiled and then pushed open the door to the dance. I scanned the crowd but was unable to find her. I franticly started running around the dance until I finally spotted her bright blue dress. I took a deep breath and then walked up behind her and tapped on her shoulder.

She turned around and smiled, "Hey Phineas."

"Um do you wanna dance?" I asked.

Her face light up and she started blushing. She finally nodded and I lightly grabbed her hand. I pulled her away from her friends and the crowd. I had no idea what to do since it was a fast song but she just started dancing so I joined her. All of a sudden the song changed, I looked over at the stereo to see Baljeet, Buford, Irving and Ferb smiling.

I lightly held onto Isabella's waist and pulled her close me. She put her arms around my neck and starred at me with her loving dark blue eyes. I smiled as we swayed side to side.

"Do you know that I have had a crush on, for like ever?" She asked shyly.

I smiled and then pulled her even closer and passionately pressed my lips into hers, her eyes widened. I pulled away and replied, "I know and trust me, it's always been a reciprocal."

She smiled bigger than I ever have seen her and kissed me again. I held tightly onto her hoping that this moment would last forever.


End file.
